


Peekaboo

by fromtheblock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Baek is a snake, Blurred line between the good and the bad, Chan just wanted money, M/M, Robbery, maybe some smut too, mention of violence, probable death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromtheblock/pseuds/fromtheblock
Summary: peekaboo/piːkəˈbuː/nouna game, which involves hiding and suddenly reappearing, saying ‘peekaboo’.or, the story of a perfect plan that goes wrong.





	1. PLAN B.

* * *

The time has come.

He’s been waiting months for this moment.

And now is the time.

The moment that will change his life.

  
Like a drum sound echoing in the head of the operation leader, the adrenaline runs through his veins and excites him. He worked hard for this day, he briefed his members for months, cobbled the perfect plan that'll make them millionaires after this exceptional night.

Money is his only motivation, but instead of seeing himself as a criminal, he sees himself as a modern-day Robin Hood.

A miserable life ate his childhood, an alcoholic mother who sold her body to buy cereal for her two children, a cowardly father who ran away. He had to hold on to this shitty family because he's the only man in the family, forced to take a place he never wanted, forced to grow up too fast and sacrifice his life for the two women of his blood, forced to drop out of school and work too young for assholes who took pleasure in treating him like a dog.

The others think that when someone is in need, they have the right to use 'em to perform the most disgusting tasks. He didn’t count his hours, he was always the first to arrive and the last to go, the one who had to take out the shit because "you’re used to it anyway, you live in the shit". For years he resisted, only because he had no choice, he was not given the choice to do what he wanted with his life. He was young, good looking and smart, he could have done everything, he could have become a musician or an astronaut, but instead he had to clean the toilets of a fast food restaurant.

Until he dropped everything.

The urge to raise his middle finger in the face of all these assholes and change his condition. He needed to live.

He dreamed of many things, of holidays, of ocean views, of a sea breeze that comes to caress his hair, of a day on a sunbed to drink champagne and yell a big 'fuck' to the world.

That’s what he wants.

So he took charge, for the first time in his life, he had the lead.

His friends told him thousands of times that he was crazy, that it would never work, that he was going to get caught and waste his good years behind bars. They didn’t believe in him, so he changed friends.

One meeting changed his life.

One evening, late in the dark night, a voice calling out to him. He shows up and says his name is Suho, the guardian angel. A true guardian angel.  
Suho introduced him to the rest of the gang, 10 boys who shared something in common with him, the envy.

"You fucking crazy yoda, I’m in."

Jongdae, Suho’s right-hand man. Small, svelte, normal. This guy is a ghost and no lock resists him. His skills don’t stop there, he’s very flexible and he’s a nice guy. Typically the kind you trust, too friendly with his big smile to be on the wrong side.

For months they worked together to create the perfect plan of the robbery, the plan of this fucking crazy dream, which must be held on a very precise date and at a very precise address.

January 24th.

Cheong Wa Dae.

Yeah, he thought of everything.

Everything.

And tonight is the night.

Two minutes, 120 seconds, to go.

Everyone takes his place and plays his role to perfection.

Three cars are waiting for them, all parked in different corners so no one can see them leaving together.

Behind the wheel, Minseok, who is also the eye that watches over others and who is in contact with those who are at the party, Suho who must take care of retrieving the spoils and Kris who must take care of covering up the traces. Everything depends on the latter so that the other members can leave the evening without attracting attention.

The others split into two teams, those who join the party and mingle with the guests and those who take care of the money.

"Here we go." Chanyeol places a hand in his bleached hair, stylized for the occasion. This is the first time that he's so elegantly dressed. Despite the image he reflects in the mirror, this costume is a disguise for him, a foreign skin he hates, it looks like a penguin.

"Nice little ass."

Baekhyun. The smooth talker, the snake charmer. This is the team’s asset according to Chanyeol. He has many talents, but his charm is the most dangerous weapon he has, no one can resist his rectangular smile and lustful eyes. He’s a snake, full of venom, and Chanyeol loves him as much as he hates him.

"Stick to your role." Putting up barriers is indispensable, especially with Baekhyun. This boy is an amusement park all by himself and Chanyeol can’t get distracted by a little shit, not when he’s this close to his dream. He touches it with his fingertips and he’s not gonna lose everything because of somebody like Baekhyun.

"Are you blushing, Chan?"

His laughter is poisonous.

"It’s Chanyeol to you, now go to your post." He doesn’t have the time or the patience to play the twisty games of the smaller, tonight he thinks of nothing but money. Tonight his life will change. Tonight he will become rich and start a new life, far from this land of misery and sadness. "Maybe I’ll fuck you good and hard if you behave."

He didn’t expect that, but he wears a smile not to show his surprise, a pleasant surprise would tell him his cock. He has become a master in the art of concealment since he joined the band.

He knows that Chanyeol spent whole nights making some research about the members and that he knows them better than they know themselves. Past, family, animals, studies, ex, phobias, criminal record, deseases, even their allergies. He has a long list of everything that could kill every one of them and they don’t even know about it. Only Baekhyun knows, he entered his office once while the leader was asleep.

He has a sheet on Baekhyun too with a warning annotation.

Baekhyun always had a weird feeling about it.

"Remember, we have 30 minutes. Not one more. In an hour we’ll be in the garage with the money."

All shout.

The watch says 8:30pm.

It's time.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae mingle with the guests, everyone finds the indicated prey. The plan is clear, as a feline you observe your prey and wait for the right moment to jump on it.

Sehun, his beautiful mouth and his tortured eyes that attracts all women.

Jondgae is the archetype of the best friend.

Baekhyun is the charmer who loves to attract everyone's attention.

And Chanyeol. His proportions are perfect for the role. As soon as he enters, he attracts some feminine glances, some who undress him on his spot. He's not disturbed by that, on the contrary, everything is good to boost his self-confidence and if he wants to succeed tonight, he will need it.

Don't hesitate or you'll make a mistake.

He watches and waits.

8:50pm

Time to make a phone call to Minseok to find out the progress of the other members. By that time they should be pulling the bags out, the last ten are the most important, and Chanyeol wouldn’t stand for them to delay everything.

His voice is cold and direct, and every word he says that he’s the leader, not their friend. That’s his number one rule: keep his distance.

8:57pm

They are moving. Jondgae has already left two minutes ago to join one of the vehicles, Sehun has just left, there are only two left. Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Except he's nowhere to be found.

He should be in the room, he should be in Chanyeol’s field of view so he can give him his signal.

Chan’s blood starts to boil.

Angry, he leaves quickly, looking for the smaller, swearing that he would kill him once he'll found him. And astonishingly, the smaller is in the hallway, leaning against a wall, with a broad smile on his face. Everything in his behavior shows that he was waiting for Chanyeol.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Move your ass, let’s go."

"It’s not time yet, Chan."

He clearly sees himself killed him with his own hands in his head.

"You told me 8:58pm. It’s still 8:57pm."

What a piece of shit.

"Oh, look, 8:58pm. What the fuck are you doing here, move your ass, let’s go."

What a big bag of shit.

Chanyeol tries his best not to hit Baekhyun, they have only two minutes to get the hell out of here and find the car waiting for them in front of the residence, so he doesn't have time for killing Baekhyun for now.

Both walk quickly to the entrance of the blue tile house.

Just a few more inches and they’ll be out.

Just a few more minutes and they’ll be rich.

An alarm freezes the two on their spot, Chanyeol hears his heart start crashing against his rib cage while his head boils.

That’s not part of the plan.

Cops aren’t part of the plan

"Time for plan B I guess." Chanyeol's voice doesn't seem affected by the situation at all.

"What? What are yo-"

Baekhyun is interrupted by shouts.

Chanyeol just pulled a gun.

And he’s not alone.

Suddenly, they go from two to six.

That asshole had a plan B.

"Come on, let’s stop crying your little mommas, get on your stomachs and get the phones out. If someone gets up or tries something, we will not hesitate to shoot. Understood?"

Baekhyun looks at the scene, amazed, he’s on his ass right now.

Why does he have a bad feeling about that?

Anyway, he doesn’t like this turn of events.

That wasn't the plan.


	2. HE KNOWS

* * *

_Baekhyun tries his luck when he sees Chanyeol asleep on his desk. The little sleepy noises emanating from the "leader" reinforce him in the idea that he is far away, in the land of dreams. _

_He enters on tiptoe, silently. He thanks his dance classes for giving him some flexibility, it helps him in all kind of situations, but especially in this one._

_Chanyeol locked himself in his office for days. Every day, his massive wooden desk gets a little more lost under a paper accumulation. Baekhyun's curious-self immediately noticed that in these papers, there were pictures that looked like the members from afar._

_So, his curiosity led him to look a few times through the lock and wait for the perfect opportunity to enter in his office._

_He searches quietly, looking at Chanyeol every two seconds to make sure he's still sleeping, and then continues until he finds his picture._

_A whole gibberish indecipherable in another language, unknown to Baekhyun, accompanies his face as well as a word 'warning' in red, in the middle of his face. He winces, such a pretty photo spoiled by the crude writing of a boor. _

_He takes pictures with his phone in order to study everything later and he continues to search a little more before finding the other files._

_More filled._

_All members._

_There are files on all members._

_Lots of things are written on each of the files, useful things, but Baekhyun's eyes catch two things; the allergies and phobias._

_All of these files are categorized: his opponents and his pawns._

_Baekhyun doesn't belong to any category, as if Chanyeol hadn't decided whether he would be a pawn or an opponent. What if he was an ally? Or worse, the enemy?_

_He looks up at Chanyeol for a moment as if he could guess what is going on in the giant's head. His plan. Is that really what he said? Or is he planning something else? Something bigger? Above all, why is his record different from those of others? _

_Does he know?_

_No it's not possible, he took all the necessary precautions for it._

_He can't know._

**"You're gonna need me if you want to get out of there."**

Baekhyun's astonished eyes flow over the assembly, then stop on Chanyeol and his almost expressionless face, just a small crease at the level of his lips that reveal a mocking smile.

He confronts his gaze and the thunder erupts.

Not a little whistling, but a sound that makes the ground vibrate.

Then everything becomes silent again as if the storm had just passed, as if nothing had happened.

A heavy silence on Baekhyun's broad shoulders.

Hostages are now on their knees, their hands tied behind their backs and their mouths gagged with a thick brown scotch. All have red eyes of panic and fear. Some are crying, others are trying to keep calm, perhaps some are already beginning to imagine an escape plan.

And that's when Baekhyun wonders, what's next?

The police will come, he has no way to contact the outside and Chanyeol isn't very eloquent.

He stops himself for a moment to reflect bout the situation, gathers his last plots of thoughts to assemble them.

But he doesn't have time.

He feels forced out of the room by two gorillas that doesn't even give him time to keep up with the pace of walking -far too fast for his short legs.

Very quickly they arrive in an office and with all the finesse of these two gorillas, they throw him violently against the seat, like a vulgar potato bag.

Baekhyun doesn't like the treatment and is about to yell at them, but he stays silent as soon as Chanyeol enters the room.

Stunned, he keeps his eyes focused on the tall blond who orders the other two to go out. Distraught, he watches him turn away from the office and approach him. Bewildered, when Chanyeol forcibly takes his hands and locks them in handcuffs -far too tight to his humble taste. The pain makes him growl, but Chanyeol pinches his cheeks with a violent hand, Baek feels his jaw contract under force.

"I don't want to hear a sound coming out of your dirty mouth 'til I ask you."

Baekhyun blinks, Chanyeol takes it as a sign of understanding so he stands up, ready to go out.

"You're gonna let me rot here all alone?"

He only hears the sound of the giant hand smashing his cheek.

He'd be in a cartoon, his head would have turned five times because of the shock.

"Chany- Chanyeol pause pause pause pause pause."

By automatism he closes his eyes, but he doesn't feel the pain he expected to feel. Either his cheek is anesthetized by the first slap, or...

Chanyeol stopped.

He considers him, reflective.

"You're gonna need me if you want to get out of there."

Baekhyun has always had a lot of nerve.

Above all, he has the nerve to think he's irreplaceable, desired, useful.

Silence.

Baekhyun hates silence.

Silence again.

Then a loud deafening mocking laugh breaks it.

Finally, he prefers silence.

"Do you think I need you? You're nothing Baekhyun, nothing but a pawn in a chess. The first pawn that is sacrificed to the opponent. You served me well, but I don't need you anymore baby."

A finger traces the shape of Baekhyun's cheek while the voice totally ridicules the idea that he would need him.

The chills go up to the smaller's brain who hops faintly on his seat.

"If I were just a pawn, I wouldn't be here."

"Delude yourself if you want, it's not gonna get you out of here."

"Delude yourself if you want, Chanyeol. You're the one who's gonna get me out of here."

With his hands tied behind the seat's back, his only defense is his venom. God gifted him with this manipulative mouth and he always knew how to use it. In every sense possible. The blond's smile, once so victorious, succumbs to the venom to disappear completely. His mocking tone is just a vague memory turned into anger. He knows he's got a point.

But Chanyeol is a formidable opponent, more than he ever thought. His finger slips from his cheek to his neck in a slow and devious rhythm. Baekhyun has a hard time standing still, totally destabilized by this hand on him, but especially by the impossibility of moving his own. His eyes shine with a new light while his hand tightly surrounds the smaller's neck.

"You could die by my hand right now."

"I could come with your hand right now."

"Such naughty words in a so pretty mouth, what a waste."

"I know you want it, from day one, from the first time you saw me. I know you imagined me choking on your dick. I know you dream of violently taking me on your desk, of hurting me so damn much that I would beg you to stop, but I couldn't help but moan and cry your name every time you fuck my sanity off me. Oh, and you'd fuck me so good, like a fucking wild animal that every time I'd beg you to fuck me again in tears, I'd cry to have your dick in me all night until I faint."

These words make Chanyeol laugh, that's not really what he expected.

"You're cute."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Damn he's a lot stronger than he thought, a real challenge.

"Your dirty talk is nice and everything, but it takes more for me to fall into your little traps. You're not up to the level."

He ghosts his lips, leaving Baekhyun unconsciously wanting more, then gets up.

"If you're gonna kill me, you could at least give me a treat. Don't be so cruel." He pouts.

"I'm not gonna kill you."

Chanyeol offers him a smile, more cruel than ever.

"What are you gonna do then? The police will never believe it's my fault if they find me here with my hands tied."

"They won't find you."

All the cells in his body tend to be confused right now.

"I just need you to be a good boy for now, then I'll give you back to your little boyfriends."

He knows.

_He's been watching the photo for longer than he'd like. The beauty of the boy is undeniable, indescribable, has destabilized Chanyeol more than once and in another situation he would have abandoned himself in this little hazel eyes that look at him with malice._

_This fucking small boy caught his attention from the first meeting. As beautiful as a cloud that hides the storm behind its thick and delicious appearance. _

_And from that first meeting he heard his inner voice warn him, command him to stay away from his light, that he would be the one who would cause his loss, that he would blind him. _

_The warning._

_The "warning" was made for one reason ; don’t underestimate this angel face. Behind all that’s angelic hides something demonic. Baekhyun is the perfect example. His pretty cherry mouth is filled with mischievous and poisoned words, ready to destroy others. Slicing in comparison to his soft honeyed voice._

_He made some research, in vain. _

_He found nothing substantial enough to satisfy his thirst. Nothing embarrassing, no disease, no living family or at least not in this country, single without children, a life empty of meaning._

_Alone to the bone. _

_Non-existent._

_"This bitch’s fucking with me."_

He knows.

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> well, i know my tag line is really poor, i'll edit my tag progressively  
i'll try to make a story with some suspens, sooooo i'll be really happy to read about your theory if you want to share it *w*
> 
> have a lovely night.


End file.
